Un Dia Largo
by AkiranoSabaku
Summary: una mañana a marucho se le ocurre hacer una fiesta de reencuentro con todos los peleadores, shun se aparta de la fiesta y alice va a buscarlo, mientras que otras dos intentando espiarlos se meten en una situacion un tanto dificil...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aca vengo con un nuevo fic! Que no se de cuantos chapters va a ser como maximo 3..si va a ser corto ni ganas de hacer uno gigantote**

**Y con respecto al fic "un gran esfuerzo por ti" q fue eliminado por que esta en reparación**

**Shun: ¿QUE?**

**Yo: exactamente esta en reparacion, cuando termine mis dos fics va a volver a la vida pero mejorado Xd no me gusto como habia qedado ¬¬**

ALICE POV

Estaba en el jardín de mi casa, regando las numerosas y coloridas flores que tanto cuidaba, todos los dias las regaba, luego iba al bosque y paseaba un rato. Era lo que normalmente hacia todos los dias, la vida era un tanto aburrida cuando se acabo todo lo de bakugan y mas cuando Dan y los otros se mudaron

Me fui para adentro, a mi habitación. Revolví los cajones con un poco de polvo, y saque un sobre, que estaba cerrado con un hilo muy hermoso

Adentro del sobre guardaba unas fotos, unas fotos que habia sacado el papa de Runo el dia que derrotamos a Naga

Me puse a pasar las fotos con una sonrisa, recordando los momentos en el que estabamos todos juntos, entonces llegue a la foto de Shun, me detuve un momento y la mire pensativa

¿Por qué nunca le dije nada cuando tenia la oportunidad? Luego de ese dia nunca mas lo volvi a ver, y nunca le pude decir lo que siento por el.

Entonces en ese instante se abre la puerta mostrando la cara de mi abuelo, mi primera reaccion fue cambiar la foto de Shun dejando en la que estabamos todos juntos.

-alice, runo me dijo que vayas en seguida para alla-dijo mi abuelo tranquilo

-como pretendes que yo…-empeze a preguntar, pero luego me voltee a ver mi mesita de luz, en la que estaba apoyada una carta con la que me habia transportado tantas veces.-aaah, bueno voy a tardar un poco, asi que seguramente a la noche vuelvo ¿de acuerdo?

-claro, te estare esperando-me respondio y cerro la puerta

Guarde nuevamente las fotos en el cajon con cuidado, me cambie rapido, y agarre la carta para transportarme **(N/A: los bakugan estan en vestroia descansando -.-)**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba frente a la puerta del restaurante de Runo, abri la puerta con lentitud, me asome para ver quienes estaban

Runo estaba secando los platos con el seño fruncido, dan comia y charlaba con marucho, shun estaba sentado tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, julie charlaba con una chica, y esta la miraba aburrida, luego di un paso, y runo sonrio enseguida y corrio hacia mi dejando los platos

-alice!-dijo mi amiga peliazul- cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

-aburrida supongo, no habia nada que hacer alla sola-le respondi con una sonrisa

-hola alice!-me saludo marucho

-alicee!-grito con voz chillona julie-¿Dónde te habias metido? Se te extraño ¿sabes?

-hola alice cuanto tiempo-dijo dan mientras comia

-hola-dijo shun abriendo los ojos y mirandome, y luego volviendolos a cerrar

-hola! Espero que me reconozcas-me dijo la chica que hablaba con julie

-eh?-pregunte impresionada observandola-¿Qué haces aquí?

-decidi hacerles una visita, si ya se que solo deberia estar en la parte de la letra en negrita-dijo **(N/A: y chicos…a esto yo le llamo colarse en tu fic!) **julie y carla volvieron a sentarse y runo retomo su labor

-ok…esto es extraño- dije yo pensativa

-si es la primera impresión cuando te enteras, bien-dijo Runo- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Marucho cambio de cara, y salto de su silla

-¿Qué tal si organizamos una gran reunion? Con todos nuestros amigos!-dijo Marucho

-¿a quienes vas a invitar marucho?-pregunto dan frotándose la panza, ya que se habia terminado toda la comida

-pues pensaba en Ace, Mira, Baron, Jake, Ren y tal vez a Fabia-dijo marucho emocionado **(N/A: mmm…por el bien de fabia, no nos dejen a las dos en un cuarto a solas XD)**

-creo que esta bien, seria como una fiesta de reencuentro-dije yo- me gusta la idea

-mmm…si puede ser-dijo Carla-me parece bien, con tal de que fabia no meta la pata

Julie y ella rieron por debajo, dejandonos a todos desconcertados

-¿de que se rien?-pregunto Shun

-nada nada!-le dijo carla con un gesto gracioso-vos segui durmiendo!

Shun increíblemente me miro con cara de "siempre hace lo mismo" yo solo solte una risita, era la unico que podia hacer, que me alla mirado me dejo un poco perpleja

-bien vayamos llendo a mi casa, asi preparamos todo y llamamos a los chicos-dijo marucho saltando de la silla y llendo hacia la puerta haciendo un ademan para que lo sigamos

Todos dejamos de hacer lo que estabamos haciendo, bueno los que estaban haciendo algo no como yo que solo estaba alli parada, y entonces salimos del restaurante y nos dispusimos a caminar

El que iba primero era marucho, atrás de el estaban Dan y Runo, luego yo y julie y atrás carla y shun

No alcanze a escuchar la conversación desde el principio que tenian los dos de atrás pero no puede evitarlo

-si-dijo carla

-no-dijo con vos seria shun

-si

-no

-que si!

-no!

-Me lo vas a agradecer algun dia

-puuf se claro

Julie que estaba al lado mio solto una risita, luego se dio vuelta hacia donde estaban los otros dos

-que si! Carajo-dijo julie con una sonrisa, shun solo bufo

Carla le saco la lengua a shun y este hizo lo mismo, yo solo me limite a reir, a pesar de lo confundida que estaba

En fin, veamos lo que ocurria mas a delante…

-en fin…chicos en donde quieren que hagamos la fiesta?-pregunto marucho

-pues dijiste que en tu casa-le respondio dan

-no, en que habitación-le dijo marucho como si dan ubiese dicho un chiste

-mmm…en esa donde estan las lamparas de caramelo!-dijo Dan emocionado

-caramelo…-dijo carla embobada-apoyo la eleccion de dan

-yo creo que deberia ser en donde esta el suelo todo iluminado y las paredes tambien-dijo runo- asi se parece mas a una fiesta

-runo tiene razon!-dijo julie- se veria mejor en ese lugar

Todos nos volteamos a ver a julie y a runo, ya que estas dos no podian estar de acuerdo en absolutamente nada, hasta shun tenia los ojos abiertos como platos

-esta bien, sera en esa habitación-dijo marucho

-no-dijeron dan y carla

-bueno si quieren puedo llevar las lamparas alla-dijo marucho

-sii!-dijeron dan y carla con felicidad

Al llegar marucho nos hizo pasar a uno de sus livings mas grandes, y todos nos sentamos en los sillones rapidamente, exepto shun que quedo parado atrás del sillon que yo tenia en frente, y que de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo

Marucho se paro y nos dijo que iba a ser unas llamadas para invitar a los otros peleadores, mientras nosotros esperabamos.

De pronto julie se paro y le hizo un gesto a carla para que vaya a hablar con ella en privado, las dos se alejaron un poquito, y julie le susurro algo al oido, mientras que la otra sonreia maléficamente

Entonces senti las desquiciadas y malvadas miradas de dos chicas alocadas sobre mi, mirandonme y dandome un escalofrio

Sin que nadie lo notara, exepto yo, shun se llavo la mano a la cara frustrado

Julie y carla volvieron a los sillones y a volver a integrarse en la charla que manteniamos, que después tuvo que ser cortada por una gran pelea de Dan y Runo, y todos nos quedamos mirando, yo ya me habia cansado de frenarlos, pero tenia que volver a hacerlo

-chicos por favor ya no peleen-les dije con una sierta esperanza

-pero el es un idiota!-me dijo runo molesta-como parar de pelear

-es facil-se ecucho una voz de atrás a la que todos miramos sorprendidos de donde probenia-solo callense y listo, por favor

-ok ok como quieras shun-dijo enfadado dan

-es enserio ya me duele la cabeza-dijo julie

-hay por favor! –se quejo Runo cruzandose de brazos- hasta Dan que es un tonto no se la cree

-no le digas tonto a dani!-le grito julie

Voltee a ver a Dan que estaba petrificado entre medio de Runo y Julie

Me levante de golpe en cuanto vi que Runo se ponia en una posición que daba la impresión de que iba a ahorcar a julie

-hola chicos!-se escucho una voz femenina que entro al cuarto

-hola-dijeron otras dos masculinas atrás

-hey chicos!-dijo Dan parandose y yéndose de ese escalofriante lugar-tanto tiempo!

Julie y Runo se pararon a saludar a Mira, Ace y Baron, acto seguido yo hice lo mismo y carla tambien, y shun de a poco se fue integrando

En fin, el lugar se lleno de miles de saludos y abrazon, pero luego fue interrumpido por marucho que entro por la puerta

-los otros vienen dentro de una hora-dijo marucho inocentemente

-genial, le podemos presentar a todos nuestros nuevos amigos ¿o no?-dijo Dan mirando a shun y a marucho

-que de coff tres amiguitos nuevos coff coff van a pasar coff a ser dos-dijo carla mientras tosía para esconder lo que habia dicho

-mmm…y…¿Qué quieren hacer?-dijo marucho mientras todos volviamos a sentarnos

-y si jugamos a un videojuego!-dijo Dan

-por favor-dijo Runo-que idea mas estupida!

-inpresionante-dijo julie llevandose la mano a la cara

-que divertido-dijo sarcásticamente carla

-mmm…no es lo que pensaba-dije yo, intentando no ofenderlos

Mira solo se molesto en tirarle una mirada de "¿hablas enserio?" a Dan

-sii!-grito Baron- yo primero

-yo contra ti-dijo Dan

-yo segundo-dijo Ace mas tranquilo que los otros dos-te reto shun

-claro-dijo shun mientras los seguia a los chicos que ya habian desaparecido, y con marucho tambien

Entre las chicas nos miramos con cara de aburrimiento

-¿Qué hacemos nosotras?-pregunte

-yo estoy segura de que me voy a echar una siesta-dijo carla, y dicho esto puso la cabeza para atrás en el sillon y quedo dormida

Julie hizo una cara de sorpresa y la miro divertida

-bien…¿en fin que hacemos?

-HOLA A TODOS!-grito una voz femenina

Carla se sobresalto y refunfuño por debajo como su primera reaccion

-y Dan y los demas?-pregunto la chica peliazul

-tu debes ser Fabia-dijo runo sonriente que se paro y la fue a saludar-yo soy Runo

-fabia amiga! Espero que no causes lios por aqui-dijo bromeando julie que corrio hasta la recien llegada

-hola soy mira-le dijo esta desde el sillon

-y yo alice-dije saludandola timidamente, ella me sonrio, y al principio me cayo bien

-hola fabia-dijo carla sin mirarla

SHUN POV

Estaba tranquilo apoyado contra la pared observando el juego de Ren y Marucho, ya que hace poco Ren y Jake habian llegado

Lo que mas me iba a molestar de esta reunion serian Julie y Carla con sus intentos fallidos para que yo le hable a Alice, no se de donde sacaron semejante idiotez de que yo gustara de ella, nunca le habia hablado, bueno…una vez pero fue hace mucho y casi ni me acuerdo lo que paso, aunque el gesto de ir a buscarme estubo lindo.

Si, es verdad! Eso de ir a buscarme y preocuparse por mi, me agrado, y mucho mas que fuera alice…¿Qué digo? Mejor dejo de pensar mis neuronas estan sobrecalentadas

-llamando a tierra!-me dijo Jake que aparecio al lado mio

-eh? Oh! Jake que pasa?-le dije yo confundido

-que estamos llendo hacia la habitación fiesta de marucho-me dijo divertido y dandome un empujoncito-en que pensabas ¿en alice?

-QUE? Por favor que me pregunten eso es como un virus que se propaga-dije yo

-de que hablas? Shun estas de color bordo-dijo Jake riendo a las carcajadas-vamos a la fiesta

-ok pero solo ire un rato

-esta bien como digas

Apenas entre por la puerta, y vi todas esas luces y todo el ruido, di dos pasos, estuve alli contra la pared mas o menos como diez minutos, gire y me fui por una pequeña puerta que estaba alli misma en esa habitación que daba al patio trasero

Me sorprendi al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y me fui al patio

-al fin paz-dije tranquilo y en voz baja

Divise una arbolada, salte a la rama de un arbol y ahí me sente y apoye la cabeza contra el arbol

ALICE POV

Me aparte de mis amigas para ir a buscar una geseosa, camine esquivando a mis amigos y a mas que habian venido, Julio, Chan, el insoportable de Klaus, Komba, Billy, hasta habian venido Shadow, Mylene, Lync, Volt y Spectra

Cuando llege a la mesa donde estaba toda la comida, senti que una mano se posaba en mi hombro, y me movi bruscamente sacandomela

-hay! Dios julie! Me has asustado-dije calmándome

-muajajaja-rio julie malvadamente mientras me miraba con sus ojos alocados

Pero luego me encontre con otro par de ojos alocados que me miraban fijamente, voltee hacia el lado contrario y vi a Carla

-muajajaj-rio esta

-muajajaj-rio julie

-ya basta! ¿Qué quieren?-dije seria

-ven Alice acompañanos-me dijo julie agarrandome y llevandome a caminar

-que pasa chicas?-pregunte confundida al ver sus caras de maniaticas

-y…viste te vimos ahí tan sola-empezo carla-solitariamente sola, solo te queriamos decir, que, hay alguien que esta apartado del grupo

-q-quien es?-pregunte

-y digamos que es shun, esta tan solo ahí afuera-dijo julie señalando una puerta que tenia una ventanita, que mostraba el hermoso patio trasero, adonde en una pequeña arbolada se divisava la silueta de alguien

-¿ y que quieren que haga?-les pregunte mirandolas

-que vayas y hables con el-me dijo carla empujandome hacia la puerta

-no! –dije mientras me iba hacia atrás-pero no me atrevo a hablarle, ¿Qué pasa si cometo una estupidez en frente de el?

-aja-dijo julie asintiendo-asi que te gusta shun

-que novedad-dijo la otra sarcásticamente y agarrandose de la cabeza-vamos alice! Si no es hoy ¿Cuándo?

-si eso!-dijo julie lentandome

-bueno bueno esta bien! Tienen razon-dije decidida-ahí voy

Me dirigi apresuradamente hacia la perta y la abri con un poco de brusquedad ya que estaba tan confiada de mi misma, venia emocionada…pero, al ver que la mirada del pelinegro se poso en mi, las piernas empezaron a temblarme, y mi paso se hizo mas lento, ya casi iba por l mitad del camino para llegar al arbol en donde se encontraba, cuando senti que me sonrojaba

-emm…s-shun-dije torpemente y este de un salto bajo y se puso al lado mio y…

Continuara…

**Aaaaaaah de donde salio estoooooo**

**Shun: no seeeee**

**Yo: jodeteeeee**

**Shun: jodetee vooooos**

**Jaja ¿vieron ocmo me cole? Que idiota que soy…jaja…igualmente me voy a torurar a mi misma y a julie que somos las pscopatas del grupo XD bueee espero que les alla gustado (lo dudo XD) me despidoo bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa volviii! Despues de tant tiempo sin actualizar…sorry todavía tengo q actualizar el otro, pero el problema es q las anotaciones de "de los Apeninos a los andes" están en mi casa (XD estoy de vacaciones en la playa) asi que sigo con este XD**

**Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes …**

ALICE POV

-emm s-shun-dije torpemente y este de un salto se puso al lado mio y comenzó a acercarse, entonces…

-¿estas bien?-dijo la voz de carla agitado su mano frente a mis ojos-te quedaste ahí pensativa

-¿y? ¿vas a cruzar la puerta o no?-dijo julie un poco impasiente

-y-yo-comenze a decir, pero me quede callada, y me quede mirando la puerta ¿la había cruzado enserio o era mi estúpida imaginación? Lamentablemente si era mi imaginación-yo…voy a buscar mi bolso, por que tengo que hacer unas cosas, y es un rato nomas no tardo salgo un rato de la fiesta y…y…y chau

Y ahí Sali otra vez, la misma cobarde de siempre

CARLA POV (esto si q es raro O.O)

A julie y a mi se nos salio la mandibula de lugar de lo sorprendidas que estábamos ¿Cómo pudo habérsenos escapado asi? Intercambiamos una mirada mas de sorpresa

-somos unas estúpidas-dijo julie-¿Cómo pudimos permitir eso?

-emm julie-dije yo mientras miraba a dos personas que estaban en la fiesta, que la verdad no me agradaban nada

-en este momento ya estarían besándose tal vez! Si ubiesemos…

-julie!-intente callarla

-que julie ni que julie tenemos que ir a busc…mmmm-no puedo terminar la frase, ya que mi mano tuvo que tapar su bocota, con la otra mano que tenia libre agarre su cabeza y la hize girar para que viera el lugar donde se encontraban esas personitas despresiables. Deje libre a julie y la mire con cara de "es lo que te intentaba decir"

-aaaaah-dijo ella entendielo todo-no creo que Klaus y fabia se interpongan

La agarre de la mano y la arrastre mas cerca de fabia sin que la neathian se de cuenta

-te juro, voy a tener que hacer algo, ahora vino alice y me va a aguar los planes-dijo fabia despacito mientras hablaba con chan

-¿estas segura? ¿y si shun prefiere a alice?-dijo chan

-no yo creo que va a preferirme a mi

Ya era suficiente que escuchar yo y julie salimos pitanto de la habitación, y nos quedamos ahí en el pasillo de la gran mansión

-que hacemos? Fabia siempre lo arruina todo-dijo la peliblanca mirando al piso enojada-suerte que Klaus no se metio

-oh oh

-¿Cómo que oh oh?

En ese momento en el que yo dije "oh oh" estaba asomada en la puerta viendo la fiesa desde el pasillo. Divize como Klaus se asercaba y le hablaba a alice cin una sonrisa idiota en la cara

-hay por que el destino nos juega en contra-dijo julie desesperada

-vamos a tener que hacer algo con esos dos

-mmm-julie se puso en pose pensativa-tengo una idea

A mi amiga se le dibujo una sonrisa maléfica en su cara, algo que realmente me asustaba

SHUN POV

¿era alice la que estaba ahí en la puerta? ¿estaba por venir a buscarme como la ultima vez?

"solo es tu imaginación" me dijo mi conciencia

-no-dije en voz alta, juro que estaba allí con el impulso de venir hasta aca, si tuviera las agallas para decirle lo que siento por ella desde el principio ahora no estaría tan solo y frustrado ya que Klaus debe de haber aprovechado desde el momento en que me fui a nueva vestroia

Di un suspiro, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era ella. Y pensar que nadie lo sabe…bueno expeto las psicópatas que me molestan todo el tiempo intentando hacer que yo lo admita, esas psicópatas que cada dos por tres pasaban por la puerta y me miraban con cara de "tenemos un plan"

JULIE POV

Ya teníamos todo planificado, todo estba sincronizado y nos encargábamos de pasar a cada rato por la puerta que daba al patio trasero para comprobar si shun seguía ahi

Estaba en el pasillo espiando la habitación, entonces me gire y mire a mi compañera

-estas lista?-le dije entusiasmada, esta me miro sin expresión alguna

-si-dijo frustrada

CARLA POV (sigue siendo raro -.-)

"bueno alla voy" pensé

Camine hasta donde estaba Klaus, que al parecer alice se había ido a hablar con runo por suerte

-hey Klaus!-le dije simulando estar entuciasmada-¿quieres bailar?

"hay que hacer sacrificios hay que hacer sacrificios hay que hacer sacrificios" pensé con una sonrisa alegre por fuera pero aterrada por dentro

JULIE POV

-pobresita-dije mientras veía que mi amiga bailaba con Klaus, por suerte era una canción un poco movida y no habia que bailar en pareja, pero la verdad que ni a mi ni a ella nos agradaba mucho mantener una conversación con el

La canción terminaba y se asercaba la fase dos del plan para eliminar a Klaus del camino

CARLA POV

-hay no!-dije "preocupada"

-que paso?-pregunto Klaus

-no encuentro mi celular!-dije mas "preocupada"-juro que cuando llegue a la fiesta lo tenia

-cuando fue la ultima vez que lo viste?-me pregunto preocupado de verdad, no como yo "jajaja que tonto" pensé intentando evitar que la sonrisa apareciera mi rostros, intente concentrarme y hacerlo mas relaista

-yo, yo creo que lo vi-puse cara pensativa-en la sala de portres de marucho

Me miro confundido

-¿en la sala de postres?

"aaaah ¿Qué excusa le digo?" pensé desesperada, estaba apunto de decir algo pero…

-si es la sala de postres entonces-dijo-te acompaño a buscarlo!

"iiuuf que suerte" pensé aliviada

JULIE POV

-hay no vienen para aca-susurre para mi misma-voy a tenir que ir llendo a la sala de postres muajajaja

Corri por el pasillo a toda la velocidad que mis fashions piernas me lo pedian

Luego de correr bastante, me encontré frente a la puerta de postres y comencé a prepar todo

CARLA POV

"pobre lo que le espera, no es tan malo para merecérselo, pero nadie se interpone entre shun y alice mientras yo viva" pensé con un poco de pena por klaus

Estabamos hablando tranquilamente en el pasillo directo a la sala da postres

-me encanta la casa de marucho es tan original-dijo mirando su alrededor

-si es bastante linda, sobre todo el zoológico-le dije

-tienes razón! Me había olvidado que tiene zoológico, los animales que tiene son fantásticos!

"pobre no es mal tipo" pensé

-si además están bien cuidados-le dije-siempre hay gente que se encarga de ellos

-si es verdad, siempre hay alguien cuidando, ¿te puede hacer una pregunta?

-sep

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir un frasco de dulce de leche? Lo había probado en un restaurante en uno de mis viajes y me gusto bastante

"dulce de leche….ñam ñam que ricooooo" pense mientras se me caia la baba

-eem ni idea…tal vez marucho tengo un poco en la cocina, tiene comida de todos los países

-aah sierto, te puedo hacer otra pregunta?-me dijo mirándome extraño ya que yo estaba en las nubes

"dulce de leche…ñam ñam"

-¿carla?

"dulce de leche ñam ñam…"

Hace tanto que no como dulce de lech…¿que? Klaus me dijo algo? Hablo siquiera?

-dijiste algo?-dije saliendo del trance

-si te puedo hacer otra pregunta

-sep

-¿crees que le guste a alice?

"a la mierda que es buen tipo no voy a tener compasión" pensé irritada

-no lo se tendría que preguntárselo, tal vez si tal vez no-dije

-yo creo que si, la manera en que me mira lo dice todo-dijo orgulloso y con una enorme sonrisa-ninguna chica se resiste a mi

"carla no le pegues, tranquilízate…inala…exala…inala…exala"

-emm llegamos-dije señalando la puerta

Cuando entrmaos vimos, cuatros mesas muy largas llenas de postres

-por aslan-dije embobada, evitando que se me salieran las lagrimas de la emoción-cuanto chocolate que hay en este mundo!

-donde empezamos a buscar el celular?-pregunto Klaus

-emm-dije recordando donde tenia que lugar se encontraba la sorpresa-ahí en esa mesa abajo hay unos cajones, yo reviso otros

-de acuerdo

Klaus se agacho y abrió un cajón, y empezó a buscar

Entonces ahí me di cuenta que era hora

-JULIE AHORA!-grite cosa que hizo sacar a klaus de la búsqueda, pero cuando levanto la mirada, vio un lemon pie saliendo de una pequeña catapulta colgada en el techo, y el postre voldaba a 80 kilometros por hora hacia la cara de Klaus

El impacto, fue terrible, había de esa pastita de limón por todos lados

-le dii!-salto de la nada julie con una cuerda en la mano que venia de la catapulta-vamos queda una todavía

-ok-dije mientras nos dirijiamos a la puerta, y antes de cerrar dije-lo siento Klaus, tenia que hacerlo XD

El pobre me miraba con cara de "me la van a pagar" lleno de lemon pie

ALICE POV

-ya vuelvo runo-dije mientras me retiraba de hablar con mi amiga y me dirigía a buscar mi bolso que estaba en la sala

Camine por el pasillo pensativa, tenia que hacer algo, no podía ser tan cobarde, hui con la cola entre las patas

No! Mi timidez no me hiba a ganar esta vez! En cuanto tenga mi bolso voy a ir derecho hacia la puerta que da al patio tracero, voy a ir hasta el árbol donde esta shun! Si! Lo voy a hacer y le voy a decir lo que siento por el! Sin miedo a que me rechaze por fabia!

…que me rechaze por fabia…

Me hize pequeña de golpe, me quede parada ahí en el pasillo, no había pensado en eso

Abri la puerta a mi derecha agarre el bolso y sin mas deje toda valentía atrás, iba a ir con chan o con runo a conversar, no pienso ni cruzar la mirada con shun, debe creer que soy una idiota

CARLA POV

-esto si que lo voy a disfrutar-dijo mi compañera maniáticamente

-ooh yeah-le respondi de la misma manera y las dos veíamos nuestro objetivo peliazul

Continuara…

**Ajajajaja tal vez en el próximo cap tengamos nuestro merecido**

**Shun: ejem**

**Yo: q?**

**Shun: pork tardaste tanto en escribir?**

**Yo: emm jejeje es una historia muy muy graciosa *riendo histéricamente* beno la verdad esq estos días aca en la playa estuve viendo unos episodios de los jóvenes titanes -.-**

**Shun: snif snif me cambiaste por una bruja con capa q lanza una cosa negra de las manos?**

**Yo: raven XD na mentira Shunny sos irremplasableee!**

**Shun: enserio?**

**Yo: sipi**

**Shun: mmm sii es verdad y mi look también!**

**Yo: emm bueno…la verdad es que zuko el de avatar tiene ojos ambar es palido pelo negro pero cuando le crece en el cuarto libro**

**Shun: noooooooooooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh vovii! XD**

**Shun: tengo que hablar con ese tal zuko ¬¬**

**Yo: hay dios -.-**

**Shun: no voy a permitir que me copie el look!**

**Toph: YA CALLATE!**

**PUM!**

**Shun: auch *inconciente***

**Yo: gracias toph…bakugan no me pertenece bla bla bla ni sus personajes bla bla bla al fic!**

JULIE POV

-le toca a fabia muajajjaaj-reia yo alocadamente, pero algo interrumpio mi diversión

-y que tenes planeado?

"oh oh"

-no se!-grite desesperada me había concentrado demasiado en Klaus, y ensima fabia era la mas importante

Estábamos las dos espiando en el pasillo, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, pero una voz, esa maldita voz, hizo que yo y mi amiga nos diéramos vuelta con cara de horror

-de que nos escondemos?-susurro bajito fabia que estaba atrás nuestro

-FABIAA!-gritamos las dos aterradas, esta alienígena me saca de quicio ¿Por qué no se mete en sus asuntos?

-y bien? Que van a hacer?-pregunto emocionda

Carla le lanzo una mirada bastante seria al estilo shun y le dijo

-queti

-queti?

-que ti importa

-hey!

-emm fabia esperanos un minutito-le dije intentando calmar la situación, ya que entre las dos había una guerra de miradas asecinas, la mire a carla y le hize una admean para que me siguiera

Nos metimos en la primer puerta que se nos cruzo

-genial ahora que hacemos-pregunte irritada

-no tengo idea! Esa idiota nos va a aguar todos los planes-dijo mi compañera, pero luego se quedo callada, tensa mirando un punto fijo de la habitación, casi sin expresión, se la veia consentrada

-en que estas pensando?-le pregunte aterrada, ya que tenia una sonrisa malévola

-poor fabia

-que?

-pobre pobre fabia muajajajajaja

-muajajajaja

-muajajajaj

Y seguimos riendo malévolamente mientras ella me contaba su plan

ALICE POV

Estaba caminando por el pasillo, pero justo en la entrada estaba fabia esperando ¿esperando que? Decidi doblar de inmediato y entrar por otra puerta

Cuando ente, todos estaban sonriendo y divirtiéndose, exepto yo, por ser una cobarde miedosa, asi que me sente en un banco a pensar un rato

¿Por qué no aprovechaba la oportunidad? Eso! Si no es hoy ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo le diría a shun lo que siento por el? ¿Cuándo salga a hacer otra misión y no nos volvamos a encontrar?

Me pare de inmediato, sin mirar atrás, y comenze a caminar directo a la puerta del patio trasero

CARLA POV

Me asome al pasillo, y vi afabia ahí sentada esperándonos

-hey fabia ven!

-ok-dijo la neathian yenseguida se paro y corrió a la habitación donde estábamos nosotras

Una vez las tres ahí, en esa habitación vacia con nada mas un sillón y un estante con libros viejos, julie apago la luz, lo único que iluminaba era la luz demi celular apuntando a mi cara

-creo fabia, que no sabes muchode este mundo-le dije misteriosamente

-no, no aprendi mucho todavía-me dijo inocentemente

-entonces es hora de que sepas-dijo julie seria al estilo telenovela-lo que ronda en esta casa

-¿lo q-que r-ronda en es-sta c-casa?-tartamudeo la extraterrestre

-si amiga mia, hemos venido a advertirte-le dije susurrando-la casa de marucho, se construyo sobre una plaza donde juguaban unos niños hace muchos años, sobre todo un niño llamado Ben

-¿q-que le p-paso?-pregunto asustada nuestra victima

-el estaba jugando un dia tranquilo en una de sus hamacas preferidas, cuando…se desato una tormenta terrible, y un hombre apareció entre los bosques, el tipo tenia la cara tapada con una mascara, y era reconocido como el mejor asecino del país

-oh pobre ben!-grito desesperada fabia-¿y que mas paso?

-el tipo de la mascara intento matar a ben, constantemente, pero ben en un momento reacciono y…apuñalo al tipo, con un pedazo de plástico de un autito de juguete de el

Sentí como la mirada de julie se posaba en mi con cara de "exaguerada"

-¿lo mat-to?-pregunto fabia mientras se tapaba la cara con uno de los almohadones del sillón

-si, lo mato, luego de eso Ben se sintio todo un criminal, y como había matado a un famoso asesino se sintio muy poderoso, y en cambio de que el tipo de la mascara fuera el mejor asecino, en poco tiempo Ben se convirtió en uno famoso

"hay dios mio de donde saco estas cosas?" me pregunte a mi misma

Le entregue mi celular a julie, y esta enseguida alumbro su cara

-ben se descontrolo, y cuando cumplio 15 años visito la plaza a donde cometio su primer asesinato, y el sintiéndose culpable se suicido…estaba tan enojado por lo que le hizo ese tipo que juro venganza, su tumba estaba en esa plaza, y ahí estuvo por muchos años, pero luego la casa de marucho se construyo ahí, y marucho afirma que en la noche, se escuchan pasos en los pasillos

-ten cuidado fabia, ben tuvo un trato con los padres de marucho…pero solo con los humanos-agrege para hacerla peor

-HAY NOO! YO NO SOY HUMANA! QUE HAGO?-grito desesperada

-tienes que hacer un trato con el-dijo julie

-COOMOOO?

-el no habla asi que, ahora dentro de un rato cuando sean las 10:30 agarraras un poco de ponche y vas a caminar por el pasillo diciendo una y otra vez: "julie is the best" mientras te tiras ponche en la cabeza-dijo susurrando julie

-que significa julie is the best?-pregunto fabia

-es en un idioma muy antiguo-dije yo-julie te presta su nombre para que digas el conjuro

-GRACIAS JULIE GRACIAS NO SE COMO AGRADECERLES CHICAS! SON LAS MEJORES!-dijo fabia mientras nos abrazaba o mejor dicho nos estrangulaba con su abrazo-ahora mismo lo hago

-pero no le digas a nadie de esto fabia-le dijo julie como ultimo, entocnes fabia nos agradeció una vez mas y se fue a buscar el ponche

-JAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-reimos yo y julie al unisono

-no puede ser tan idiota ajajajajjajajaj-dije mientras me secaba una lagrima de la risa

-se la re creyo! Viste su cara? La viste! Jajjajajajajajja-reia julia alocadamente

Las dos caimos al piso, mientras nos retorciamos de la risa

-de donde sacaste esa historia?-pregunto julie un poco tentada

-no lo se! Improvise! Ajajja-y seguimos riendo

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE…

-bueno ya paremos-dijo julie-tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo

-bien yo voy a buscar el parlante y el micrófono, y el aparatito que lanza humo y os la mascara y el pedazo de plástico que encontramos

UNOS CUANTOSMINUTOS MAS TARDE EN EL PASILLO…

NADIE POV

-JULIE IS THE BEST!-grito una chica peliazul por el pasillo-julie is the best julie is the best julie is the best

La chica comenzo a tirarse ponche que tenia en un balde, quedando toda mojada de ponche mientras repetia tal estupides

De pronto, el pasillo quedo a oscuras, la chica temblaba y decía mas rápido las palabras "mágicas" y se tiraba mas ponche, la pobre hasta lloraba!

De pronto, un poco de humo surguio del piso, haciendo que fabia se aterrorizara mas todavía, pero fue el colmo cuando de pronto parecía que de las paredes se escuchaba una respiración constante

-julie is the best julie is the best-lloriqueaa fabia mientras se tiraba mas ponche en la cabeza

La chica se puso palida, esta tensa, pero seguía tirándose ponche y seguía diciendo "julie is the best"

Un niño estaba frente a ella a unos metros de distancia, con un pedazo filoso de plástico, y una mascara blanca con agujeros en los ojos

El niño estaba quieto

-AAAAAAAAAAH-se escucho un grito desgarrador que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, el grito provenia del niño

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-pero el grito que gano fue el de fabia atemorizada la pobre extraterrestre traspaso el pasillo a la velocidd de la luz, gritando y con los brazos hacia arriba

Hasta el dia de hoy no se sabe, donde fue a parar fabia…

CARLA POV

Estaba en la habitación vacia en la que estábamos hace un rato, con un micrófono en la mano, y en la otra el aparatito para hacer humo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH-se escuho el grito de julie

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-se escuho mucho mas fuerte el de fabia, espere un rato para que saliera pitando de la casa

Entonces Sali y vi a julie disfrazada, ella movia las manos macabramente

-ya julie para!-le grite-enserio das miedo

Esta se saco la mascara y estallo en risas junto conmigo

MEDIA HORA DE RISAS DEPSUES…

-tenemos que ir con ailce-dije de pronto acordándome por que hacíamos esto

-ok-dijo julie y las dos corrimos hacia la fiesta, pero sin antes esperar a que julie se saque el disfraz

Cuando lleguamos, vimos todo igual, todos bailando, riendo, algunos hablando tranquilamente

Pero algo había cambiado, alice estaba petrificada a un metro de la puerta para ir con shun

Las dos corrimos a su encuentro, en cuanto nos asercamos salio de su trance

-hola chicas-dijo apenada

-que paso alice?-pregunto julie

-me da miedo ir a hablar con shun, siento que se va a ir con fabia en cualquiero momento

-creeme, no se va a ir con fabia-le dije yo, y era verdad XD muajaja

-segura?-pregunto mirándome

-por favor shun también te quiere

-como lo sabes?-me pregunto

-el otro dia estaba chateando con el, no fue a comer una pizza con nosotros por el echo de que no fuiste

-fueron a comer una pi-empezo julie, pero yo le lanze una mirada para que se calle

-ok alla voy-dijo alice con una sonrisa, y empezó a dar saltitos y a pegar puñetes al air-estoy lista voy a ir a hablar con shun!

Entonces entusismada fue corriendo a la puerta, cruzo el patio y…

Continuara…

**Muajajaj creo q me pase un poco con lo de fabia XD**

**Alice: naaa no creo, creo q fueron un poco suaves**

**Yo: enserio?**

**Alice: seeee**

**Ok me despidooo byeee, prometo q en el siguiente cap no va a aver locuras…bueno si…pero va a aver mas de shunxalice**

**byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alojomoraaaa! Volvii**

**Shun: alojomora? **

**Yo: emmm sep**

**Zuko: holiiiiss!**

**Shun: tuu! Maldito! Me haz quitado el look**

**Zuko: O.o**

**Yo: no le hagas caso **

**Zuko: ok ok **

**Bakugan no me pertence ni sus personajes **

ALICE POV

Cruze la puerta, segura de mi misma, segurísimamente segura

Empecé a caminar en dirección al árbol donde estaba Shun…me comenzaron a temblar las piernas otra vez…

Me pare frente al árbol, y dirigi la mirada hacia arriba donde se encontraba el pelinegro, acostado en la rama mas gruesa y con los ojos cerrados

Di un suspiro

Se veía tan lindo mientras dormía…

-Shun-susurre despacito, pero luego le dije un poco mas alto-Shun despierta

El ninja abrió los ojos rápidamente, dio un bostezo, y me miro

-hola-me dijo bajito-enserio estas aca? Wow

Parecía sorprendido…¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-em si estoy aca

Pasaron unos 5 minutos de silencio absoluto en el cual ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de que hablar

-y…entonces-dijo mientras se sentaba en la rama-¿Qué pasa?

-aaa…solo quería preguntarte…¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

-aa…mucho ruido para mi-dijo desviando la mirada

Otros 5 minutos de silencio pasaron lentamente

-puedo quedarme con vos?-le dije un poco sonrojada

-si, por mi no hay problema pero ¿enserio quieres estar conmigo?

-la verdad es que tampoco me gusta el ruido que hay alla adentro, y si me gusta estar con vos ¿Por qué no me gustaría?

-por que soy serio y antisocial?

-no me molesta en absoluto

-de verdad?

-sep

-entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-no se…-pregunte mientras me sentaba al pie del árbol y Shun bajaba de la rama y se sentaba al lado mío, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco

CARLA POV (o.o raroo)

-llego al árbol! Dale cerremos la puerta que nos van a ver espiándolo! Dale dale dale-dije mientras apuraba a julie

-hay voooy!-me dijo julie mientras cerraba la puerta-dale vamos!

Las dos salimos corriendo como un par de verdaderas locas, sentí como algunas miradas se posaban en nuestro escape, y también en los otros andares

Corrimos por los pasillos abriendo todas las puertas que podíamos

-tiene que haber-dijo julie mientras abria puertas-alguna…puerta que de…al patio trasero

Ya iba contando como 16 puertas sin resultado hasta que…abri un puerta que daba a una pueqeñisima habitación donde se guardaban unas cosas de limpieza y unas cajas, y que la iluminaba una ventanita del tamaño de un monitor de 21 pulgadas

-aca julie encontré una ventana!-le grite mientras ella estaba mas adelantada abriendo y cerrando puertas

-enserio haber!-dijo julie mientras se acercaba y completaba el cuarto en el que como máximo entraban 3 personas

-entremos!

KLAUS POV

"maldita carla, maldita julie" pensaba sin cesar, mientras me limpiaba la cara y la ropa de lemon pie, caminando por el famoso pasillo de la casa de marucho

No había nada interesante hasta que…vi una puerta abierta y con la llave afuera ¿Quién esta ahí adentro? Nada mas ni nada menos que las responsables de mi ejecutacion con lemon pie, carla y julie paradas de puntitas en una caja mirando por un ventana no se que cosa

Era el momento perfecto la llave y la puerta se veian tentadoras

JULIE POV

-dios! se ve perfecto!, ahí los dos sentaditos en el árbol ¿sobre que estarán hablando?-dije emocionada mientras observaba nuestro gran logro

-no tengo idea…-dijo carla mientras miraba por la ventana-hey julie!

Ese "hay julie" hizo que se me saliera la mandibula de lugar

-hay no!-dije mientras observaba lo mismo que mi amiga-se están llendo? P-pero por que?

Las dos aterrorizadas vimos como Shun y Alice se paraban y se hiban fuera de nuestra vista, la ventana no nos permitía ver en la dirección donde se habían ido

-tenemos que salir y buscarlos-dijo mi amiga mientras saltaba de la caja y agarro la cerradura dela puerta para abrirla-NOOO!

-HAY POR DIOS QUE PASA!-dije gritando aun mas

-LA PUERTAAA!-grito esta-ESTA CERRADA!

-PERO COMO QUE ESTA CERRADA!-le grite con mas fuerza forcejeando

ALICE POV

-…y entonces esa es la historia-termino Shun

-wow no sabia que la historia de como te cortaste el pelo fuera tan interesante-quede un poco sorprendida, la verdad que la historia era emocionane, al punto de que con eso sepudiera escribir una novel

-si es un poco insolita-admitio este

-no puedo creer la parte del loco!-dije recordando parte de la historia

-si es un asunto pendiente aun-dijo serio mirando el cielo estrellado

Al cabo de 2 minutos caí en la cuenta de que había terminado la conversación mas rara y emocionante que había teniado con shun kazami, y si parecía raro decir que había tenido una conversación con shun

Aparte la vista del cielo ya que los dos nos habíamos quedado mirando las estrellas, mire mi bolso que lo había traido conmigo, entonces me acorde que tenia que pasar por una tienda a buscar unos planos para mi abuelo, mire mi reloj

9:00

"aaaaaaaaah" pensé "cierra a las diez, nooo adiós shun"

-shun tengo que irme-dije y acto seguido me pare deprisa

Desvio la mirada a mi cara, serio y frio como siempre

-¿tan rápido?-dijo con un poco de intranquilidad

-si tengo que pasar por una tienda-le dije agarrando mi bolso

-te acompaño-dijo y los dos comenzamos a caminar por el patio de marucho directo a la salida **(N/A: jijijijiji muajajaj)**

CARLA POV

Si, era el colmo, ahí las dos como unas inutiles sentadas en el piso contra la pared del pequeño cuarto, una frente a la otra

Y yo tirando la cabeza para atrás una y otra vez golpeándome la cabeza, el sonido era bueno pero ya me había cansado cosa que torturaba mis oídos

-julie ¿tenias la necesidad de revisar las cajas y justamente encontrar una armónica?-le dije en un tono cansado y monótono

-hay por favor!-chillo-pero si es estupendo, vamos cantemonos algo juntas!

Dejo la armonica a un lado y comenzó:

-ohhh Perry! Suenas como un serrucho!

Yo la mire sorprendida por la canción que elijio, que mas daba…

-y aun que ya no te escucho, mi nombre cambio a cuchoo!-le segui la corriente

-ELLA SE LLAMA CUCHO CUCHOO CUCHOOO!-canto julie

-REGRESA PERRY VUELVE PRONTO A TU HOGGAARRR!-cantamos al unisono

SHUN POV

Acompañe a alice a lo largo del patio de marucho con sus variedades importadas de arboles, arburtos y flores entre otras cosas, callados e iluminados por la luz de la luna en el estrellado cielo

Recién al salir de la casa de marucho, cuando comenzamos a caminar por la ciudad se me ocurrio romper el hielo

ALICE POV

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros?-pregunto curioso mi acompañante que no hablaba desde que estuvimos sentados en el arbol

-rayos, le dije a mi abuelo que volveria a la noche-le dije medio bufando

-osea que dentro de un rato te vas a ir y a desaparecer como la ultima vez-dijo con suma tranquilidad

-intentare volver mas seguido-le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, la verdad era que si, pase demasiado tiempo con mi abuelo ahí encerrada **(N/A: cosa que es sierto)**

en cuanto dije eso al ninja se le iluminaron los ojos

-enserio?-pregunto

-claro!

CARLA POV

-HELP!-cante pegándole a la puerta

-I NEED SOMEBADY!-cantaba julie mientras me imitaba

-HEEELP!-cante otra vez

-not just anybody!-canto en ingles julie

-HELLPP!

-you know I need someone!

-HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPPP!-gritamos yo y julie al mismo tiempo

ALICE POV

-mas te vale!-me dijo con una sonrisa

"shun si que se veía lindo con una sonrisa…" pensé hipnotizada, mientras me quedaba mirando sus hermosos ojos color ámbar

-obvio-dije saliendo del trance

Dio otra sonrisa, extraña en el pero una linda sonrisa

Seguimos caminando como una cuadra, sin hablar, al cabo de un rato doblamos la esquina y me encontré con la tienda que me pidió mi abuelo que fuera, para pasar a buscar unos planos que había dejado encargado

-este es-dije parando en frente y entrando a la tienda, Shun me siguió por detrás

-hola-me dijo el señor, alto y flaco

-hola, paso a buscar unos planos del sr. Gehabich-le dije con una sonrisa, y atrás sentía la fría presencia de mi acompañante

-ahh si! Sabia que los iba a venir a buscar esta semana-el anciano subio una escalera donde había grandes estantes, todos llenos de rollos, busco un poco y saco uno-aquí esta

Como mi abuelo ya le había pagado solamente tuve que agarrar el rollo e irme con Shun a mis espaldas

Salimos normalmente, pero cuando guarde el plano en mi bolso, sentí como alguien se me ponía en frente

-no te hagas el valiente mocoso! No intentes enfrentarnos-dijo y después rio una voz desconocida, pero alguien me cubria la vista estando ahí adelante mio, y ese alguien era…Shun! Como? Que pasa? No entiendo nada!

**! Mis neuronas**

**Shun: corrección TU neurona **

**Yo: bueno si MI neurona! No puedo creer que lo hize tan tan cortoooo como pude comoooo pudeeeee! T.T, PERDON PERDON! Por no haber escrito ¡! Esq en la compu vieja ya se tilda con abrir el Word, y ahora tengo esta compu nueva (con la q estoy escribiendo) y no tiene internet! Y no puedo publicar!**

**Shun: y…**

**Yo: mi cerebro se chamusco, bien! No seee q hacer en el otro fic me qede en blanco O-O**

**El otro fic: OYEEE!**

**Shun: mmm porq será q nunca se sienta a escribir aber…pork empezó a ver naruto por youtube y se re viciooo!**

**Yo: OBJECION! Emm…bueno no importa en fin si son tres escusas suficientes para no publicar?**


End file.
